


活动策划

by Nihilee



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilee/pseuds/Nihilee
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Bernard Woolley
Kudos: 4





	活动策划

汉弗莱走进酒吧，这里大多是年轻的学子，当年在牛津时他常光顾这里，有时因事回来，仍会每次都来坐坐。  
“拉丁语等高等屈折形式的语言中也存在着零派生或变换，并且英语中零派生或变换的数量在屈折词尾的还原过程前就上升了。”  
吧台尽头的声音忽然提高了，汉弗莱朝那边看了一眼，一个男孩正在一边等着点单一边闲聊，他的同伴背对着汉弗莱坐在吧椅上，头发金灿灿的，是他一进门就看到的那个。  
“没错，但尽管许多西欧语言表现出了屈折词缀的还原过程，特别是在名词域中，但英语仍代表了一种极端案例。英语中的这一发展不仅在名词域中先行一步，甚至连动词也——”  
“伯纳德——”同伴打断了金发男孩的滔滔不绝，“我们是来找乐子的，忘了吗？还是你觉得教室更适合饮酒？”  
酒保把一杯金汤力推到了汉弗莱跟前，他装好钱夹，整理了一下衣服。  
“如果你们是在讨论现代英语在某些方面同汉语普通话的相似性更甚于同其它西欧语言的话，我想我同意这位伯纳德的观点。”  
金发的男孩回过头来，看到汉弗莱斜靠在吧台上，朝他举杯示意，而后优雅地抿了口酒。  
汉弗莱笑了笑离开。坐在一边的时候先后有几个人找他搭讪，都被他不动声色地拒绝了。他余光瞟到那位金发男孩在时不时地打量他。等待是值得的，更是有趣的。  
“先生，”汉弗莱听到脚步声逐渐靠近，而后坐在了他的边上，“我能请您喝一杯吗？”  
汉弗莱转过头，近距离地看到了伯纳德年少的面庞和无畏的双眼，他说话温温和和的，透着书卷气。  
“还是我请你喝吧。”  
“我请你。”伯纳德拦住了他伸向钱夹的手，眼神坚定。  
汉弗莱又不动声色地打量了他一番，默然收回了手。拿到酒水后伯纳德看向了这位全身都写满了低调的精致和炫耀的先生，但他此刻独自一人，按照刚刚朋友的说法，“他来此的意图是不言而喻的”。  
“恕我唐突，能否请教您是做什么的？”  
“我为政府工作。”汉弗莱转过了身，男孩显然还没有掌握此情此景的常用话术，切入话题的领域过于私人，但他生不起气来。汉弗莱注意到伯纳德的同伴在远处留意着这边的动向，看到他就立刻移开目光。刚学着找乐子的牛津男孩和他一个年纪稍大略知一二的朋友，这个阶段汉弗莱很熟悉。  
“是吗？我一直在考虑毕业后去做文官，但是不确定自己是否合适，您有什么建议吗？”  
“这个啊……让我来试试你，”汉弗莱调整了一下姿势，嘴角弯弯的，“假设你现在是一名文官，上司交给你一项任务，要求对某项行政手续进行完善，你如何策划？”  
“嗯……首先，我会询问上司，任务的具体要求是什么，想到达到怎样的效果；之后，我会了解现在该行政手续是怎样的，存在哪些问题，既要了解负责的行政人员有哪些建议，也要征集服务对象的意见；”  
“不错嘛。”  
伯纳德看到汉弗莱手肘撑在桌子上，托着脸看着自己。“……考虑到手续的调整会面临一些阻力，要在实施之前进行宣传和讲解，说明新规定的优化之处；实施的具体内容，唔，对人员、手续和流程进行全面的改善。嗯……之后要注意随时收集意见，对流程进行完善，并对成果进行进一步的宣传？”  
汉弗莱用力抿着嘴，咧得很宽，伯纳德猜自己答得不算太坏。  
“你的思路很清晰。从大的方面来说是四步。你对具体工作不了解，因此在优化办法这里没什么想法。”  
伯纳德认同地点点头。  
“这些都可以工作之后慢慢接触，难得的是你能这么快组织起一个框架来。我来问你，以上最重要的步骤是哪一个？”  
“具体的完善办法？”  
汉弗莱嘟起嘴摇摇头。  
“嗯……前期调查？从而有的放矢？”  
“不是。”汉弗莱弯起嘴角，双眼在发光，故意顿了顿：“是后期宣传。”  
“噢——！重要不是做了什么，而是让别人以为你做了什么？”  
汉弗莱向前倾身，伯纳德凑了上去，听到汉弗莱笑声低沉地说：“欢迎。”

“你看，做爱和组织工作是一样的，分为四个环节。第一，前期准备。首先是摸查情况，这部分我们刚刚做过了——人员：你我；场地：宾馆；资金：充足；现状……”  
伯纳德看着汉弗莱放好长柄伞，脱下外套挂起来，一边脱皮鞋一边语言流畅地指导他，思路紧紧跟着。“现状：我想上你，但没经验，你同意教我。”  
汉弗莱回头看了他一眼。“不错嘛。告诉我，第二是什么。”  
“……宣传动员。”  
汉弗莱已经迫近了伯纳德，玄关处灯暗，反而衬出了他眼里的亮光，有一种这个年龄少有的调皮。伯纳德喉结滚动，不由自主地舔了舔被酒精烧干的嘴唇。  
“鉴于这项活动只涉及你我，那么，”汉弗莱在那饱满的双唇上碰了一下，“来动员我吧。”  
伯纳德眨了眨眼，消化了这项指示。他揽上了汉弗莱的腰，手指下温热紧实，陌生的接触吓得他退缩了，只是攥着衬衫把自己送了上去。  
唇舌相接的感觉让伯纳德心脏停顿了一瞬，汉弗莱随后接过了主动权，和缓地在他口腔中探索起来，伯纳德这才发现自己刚刚因为紧张而过于用力了。  
伯纳德被吻得全身麻麻的，汉弗莱把手从墙上移开，摸索着他的小臂，而后找到了手腕，握着他的手，带领他把自己的衬衫扯了出来。  
伯纳德没忘记自己是组织活动的那一个，对方指引至此，他也该有所作为。于是手滑到了汉弗莱的衬衫里面，沿着腰往上，按着他的背让两人贴得更紧。  
胯部碰到一起，两人的欲望相抵，伯纳德不由自主地往前顶了顶。  
“不错，你很有天分。”  
汉弗莱放开伯纳德，那双唇已经红红润润了，扑闪的睫毛下面是一双求知的眼睛。  
“后面的部分我需要切实的指导，先生，我自信还是一个擅长学习的人。”  
“对于牛津学子，我从不会怀疑这一点，”汉弗莱拉着伯纳德往里走，在床上坐了下来，抬头看着等待他指导的男孩，“第三个环节，组织实施，”汉弗莱勾着伯纳德的腰带让他靠近，“宽衣解带有很多方式，我们可以从最常见的‘互相’做起。”  
“……衣服放哪可以自行发挥，”汉弗莱看着乖乖等他指示的男孩，忍住了翻白眼的冲动，“处理好粗疏和繁琐间的平衡。”  
“主格。”  
伯纳德顺着汉弗莱的手指起身去拿那个皮质的公文包，赤裸的身体像古希腊的雕塑一样活力健美。里面东西不多，没什么需要二次请示的。  
汉弗莱伸出手掌，男孩会意地拧开盖子，倒了一些在他手上，而后回到他身边。  
发觉他要做什么后，男孩迅速调整了位置，选到了最佳的观察视角。汉弗莱把清凉的东西抹到自己臀间，伯纳德目不转睛地盯着那里。  
汉弗莱有一瞬间怀疑自己的麻烦是否值得，他的好学生低头看着他准备自己，就像在植物园里认真观察花花草草的小孩子一样，让他没来由地懊恼。  
伯纳德抬起头来同他对视，那双眼睛里的炽热和渴望让他一瞬间没了脾气。汉弗莱把食指探进了自己的身体，强忍不适的样子让他看上去没那么游刃有余了。  
“摸摸它。”  
汉弗莱把伯纳德的手引到了自己挺立的欲望上，男孩的手很大，但是和他稚气尚未褪尽的脸一样柔软。  
唔。快感分散了汉弗莱的注意力，等他再次睁开眼的时候正对上伯纳德雀跃的眼睛。  
“我可以试试吗，先生？”  
伯纳德往前了一些，正跪在他大开的双腿间。伸出的手没有探进去，而是送到了他的手掌下。汉弗莱嗤嗤地笑了，握着男孩的手，把两人紧贴的食指一起送了进去。  
汉弗莱动了动腰，努力适应着，伯纳德没有忘记照顾他的前端，技巧欠缺但足够认真地抚弄。  
“组织实施部分看似简单，但是要做好并不容易，要记住——”  
“丰富细节、制造亮点、具有针对性。”  
“理论学习能力很强，”汉弗莱充满鼓励地看着伯纳德，用腿夹着他的腰，“来实践吧。”  
男孩闻言一点一点地把自己推了进去。汉弗莱配合着他调整自己的姿势，男孩滚烫的欲望让他难耐地闭起了眼，竭力适应着。  
半晌后。  
“……动。”  
“噢。”伯纳德好像才回过神似的，扶着他的腿慢慢动作了起来。“这样可以吗？”  
“嗯……”  
汉弗莱的声音又低又哑，失去焦点的眼睛让伯纳德不知道他是在表示认可还是无意识地应和。但是汉弗莱随即软绵绵地蹭了蹭他的腰，“用力。”  
伯纳德重重顶了进去，突然的深入逼出了汉弗莱一声惊喘，腰向上弓起离开了床面。  
没等他批评对方矫枉过正，伯纳德又依样顶了两下，正好冒冒失失地撞上了他的敏感之处。汉弗莱骤然提高的声调和无意识地紧紧夹着他腰的双腿让伯纳德既紧张又安心，他抚摸着汉弗莱大腿内侧颤抖的肌肉，等他稍微平息，将他的腿架在了自己肩头。  
汉弗莱湿热的内部紧紧包裹着他，让他眉心发紧，毛头小子的自制力本就不多。伯纳德唐突地握着汉弗莱的腿给自己找到了最方便的角度，迫不及待地进入，大幅度地开合起来，越来越激烈。  
年轻人的欲望生猛而有力，好像要把他撞散架一样，毫无规律地碾过他的敏感点。汉弗莱手指紧紧抓着床单，努力克制自己的呻吟，想要调适却越发觉得刺激程度超过了他的标准，他恐慌地去推伯纳德。  
“停……”  
颤抖的双唇发出的声音充满了情欲，实在没什么威慑力。  
“停、慢点……我命令……！！”  
伯纳德大口地喘着气，“对、对不起，先生……”他感觉自己就像从山顶向下奔腾，想停也停不住，包容着他的这个人就是终点。他注意到了汉弗莱跳动的前端，颤着手覆了上去，握都握不稳。  
这让汉弗莱抖得更厉害了，很快便释放在他手上。伯纳德还没反应过来就被一阵极致所席卷，把汉弗莱的腿间弄得狼藉一片。  
高潮平缓后伯纳德又恢复了那种迷迷茫茫慌慌张张的样子，汉弗莱耳边还回响着刚才混乱交杂的声音，身体酸软。他懒洋洋地指了指地上。  
伯纳德这才发现床头柜上的台灯不知道什么时候掉到了地上，灯罩碎成了两半，他懊悔地挨着汉弗莱躺了下来。  
“性教育比我想象得要昂贵。”  
“……而应急处理也是重要的工作技能。”  
伯纳德忽然又想起了这事，他发现自己刚刚已经全然忘记了践行组织实施的要点，后续的工作仍然十分重要，能补救一分就补救一分。  
“第四，”伯纳德喃喃着，翻身压住汉弗莱，打断了后者的闭目养神。“……巩固提高。”  
噢。汉弗莱摸了摸正在啃他嘴唇的男孩的后背，开始心不在焉了。  
“征集相关人员意见：你觉得如何？”  
“啊，很有……效率。”  
“那我可以预约下一次课吗，Mr.——”  
汉弗莱本想告诉他这个环节只要说声“很不错的经历，再见”就可以了，但是伯纳德的头发乱糟糟的，被汗水粘在额头上，更让人喜欢了。  
“Appleby。”


End file.
